


A Fistful of Explosions

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a day off and John wants to <i>play</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fistful of Explosions

**Author's Note:**

> For kink_bingo

Rodney was so turned on he could barely think. John was straddling one of his thighs, lazily thrusting two fingers deep into Rodney's ass as his hard cock pressed into the back of his leg. Rodney wanted to rock back, make John finger him faster, harder. Even better, maybe he could get John to hurry up and fuck him.

But he was flat on his stomach and couldn't move back, pinned under John's weight. He _could_ spread his legs further, so he did that, and when that didn't work, he started to talk. "C'mon, John. You're so hard. Don't you want to fuck me already?"

He nearly cried in frustration when John just said, "Nah. Having fun back here." There was the sound of the lube opening, and cool liquid being poured over his hole. Then John slipped a third finger in slowly, carefully. Rodney groaned, thumping his head against the mattress.

"I don't need this much stretching, John. We fuck all the time."

John's fingers stopped moving for a second. When they resumed, John said, humor clear in his voice, "Tomorrow's Sunday. No work for any of us. And that means I get to take my time."

"But - "

He stopped when John leaned forward and kissed the back of his neck. "I don't want to rush this, Rodney. I want you just relax and take it, knowing that I'm the one giving it to you."

Rodney whimpered. He couldn't deny that it felt good, because it did. He just wanted more. He tried once again to hump the bed, to at least get some friction for his dick, but John was still leaning forward and he was pinned even more securely.

John continued to lick and kiss the back of Rodney's neck as his fingers kept moving, never stopping, never speeding up or slowing down. "Shh," John whispered. "Just relax and feel it."

Realizing that there was nothing he could do to change it, unless he wanted to seriously try to wrestle with John, and he'd just lose anyway. So he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. As he did, he focused on the fingers in his ass, pressing rhythmically on his prostate.

Pleasure was washing over him in waves, sometimes big, sometimes small, but almost constant. Then he felt the tip of John's fourth finger catch on the edge of his hole, and he gasped. "Rodney, can I try? If it hurts I'll stop, but I think you're so relaxed it'll feel really good."

A little nervously, Rodney said, "Uh, okay. Just be careful, okay?"

"Always, Rodney," he said. Slowly, John pulled his fingers back, and then even more slowly, pushed back inside. It didn't hurt, really, but Rodney could definitely feel the difference. And when John started to spread his fingers, opening Rodney even wider, he whimpered.

"John..." he gasped out.

"Yeah, Rodney. I told you, nice and easy, nice and slow. No pain, all pleasure." John pressed deep, and Rodney could feel the bulge of his knuckles pressing against the outside of his entrance. "A little more now," said John. "Deep breath again, and let it out _slowly_."

Rodney did as he said, and as he let it out, John's knuckles slid through the ring of muscle. He cried out, unable to stop it, at the intensity of it. "John, I need - " he said, only to realize that he didn't know what he needed. His hips were flexing as much as they could, and Rodney wasn't sure if he was trying to get closer or farther away.

John shushed him, shifting around carefully without ever pulling his fingers out of Rodney's ass. When he finished, John had one arm under Rodney's neck, one thigh over both Rodney's thighs, but the rest of him was lying on Rodney's right. When Rodney turned his head to look at him, John was close enough that he could lean forward and kiss him gently. In the same moment, he started to move his fingers, pulling his hand out just enough that the knuckles popped through, and then pushing in again.

There was so much lube there was almost no friction, just the feeling of being fuller than he'd ever been before. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. John had been true to his word - there was no pain - but it still felt overwhelming.

Then John started to trace around the edge of Rodney's hole with his thumb. "You want to fist me," said Rodney as he grasped what John was trying to do. He wasn't sure if the thought terrified him or turned him on even more.

"Yes, I want to. I want to slide my hand inside of you and watch you come apart," said John. "I think you could come just from that, and if I'm right, I'm going to be right behind you."

Rodney moaned, but couldn't bring himself to say yes or no. He wanted it, but he didn't want to say that. John wasn't done, though. "You've got a beautiful ass, Rodney. I love the way you react when I touch your hole, as if it's the best thing you've ever felt. When I'm sliding inside you, it's so hot and tight, like having a silk glove wrapped around me. Tell me if you want it, Rodney."

Whimpering, Rodney nodded. It was as close as he could get to saying yes.

He was surprised when John pulled out entirely. "Just need a little more lube," he said as he kissed the side of Rodney's neck and Rodney tried to keep breathing. He could hear John fighting to open it one handed, since the other was still under Rodney's neck, and then cold as it streamed over his hole, and down to his balls. John closed the lube and then tossed it away.

John's fingers smeared the additional slick around, clearly getting his hand wet again. "Here we go," he said. The tips of his fingers pressed against his hole, and as Rodney took a deep breath, they started to slide inside of him.

He could feel it as the bulge of John's thumb started to slide in as well, and he groaned. "Yean, Rodney," said John, his mouth just centimeters from Rodney's. "You feel so good, so hot." John pulled his fingers back a little ways and then started to slide back in.

"Kiss me," said Rodney as he tried to relax. John immediately started to do just that, kissing Rodney hard and deep while he worked his fingers in and out of his hole. Finally, with a sensation that wasn't quite pain, the knuckles of John's hand slid inside him.

"That's it," said John. "You've taken my whole hand. How does it feel?"

Rodney was trying not to hyperventilate in panic. He'd never done anything like this before.

"Shh," whispered John. "Deep breaths, Rodney. Does it hurt? I can pull out."

He didn't want that. He shook his head. "No, doesn't hurt. Just really, really intense."

John's hair brushed his face as he nodded. "I know it's intense. Just keep breathing."

Focusing on his breathing was hard with John's hand in his ass, and when John twisted it, pressing his knuckles directly into Rodney's prostate, he cried out. "Fuck!"

"Maybe later," John said, but his voice was tight, like he was trying to keep control of himself. His hand kept moving, rocking a little deeper before pulling back a bit. "Do you think you could come from this?" John asked as he continued to press on Rodney's prostate.

He didn't think he could, he _knew_ he could. It was like being fucked, only a hundred times more intense. Sobbing, he tried to press back. John seemed to know what he needed, because he pushed his fist deeper into Rodney's ass as he whispered, "If you like this, I'll do it to you again. Any time you want."

That was enough for Rodney, who came hard, shooting into the bed with a hoarse cry. He could vaguely feel it as John thrust against his hip a few times and then came as well.

He was still dazed from his orgasm when John slowly pulled his hand back out. He was more aware of John shifting, standing, and then the sounds of running water. After a moment, John came back and wiped Rodney down, and then tossed the washcloth into the bathroom.

When John curled around Rodney's back, he sighed with contentment. "That was good," he mumbled.

"Just good?" asked John, mock-outraged.

"Better, best, outstanding," said Rodney in the same tone of voice. "Sleep now. We have all day tomorrow, and I can think of a few things I want to do to you."

John chuckled, but Rodney was already most of the way asleep, so he couldn't tell him that he meant it.


End file.
